Sonny Gave Me A Chance
by Jukebox Junker
Summary: Then I blew it. I messed it all up, and now I had to do everything in my power to fix it. Not magic, though. With Sonny, I just didn't feel the urge to use magic so much.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So I'm kind of new to WoWP and SWAC, but I do like both shows. This is going to be an Alex/Sonny fic, if you were wondering, from Alex's POV. Please tell me what you think of it. I'm very unsure of this story. Reviews would be LOVED.**

Prologue

From Day One, I knew she was different. She wasn't stuck up like Tawni; she wasn't under-appreciated and over-confident like Nico and Grady; she wasn't obscure like Zora; she wasn't even a pompous jerk like Chad Dylan Cooper. Nope. She was just herself: three thousand percent, original Sonny Munroe.

There had been an open audition a few weeks ago on Waverly Place and on a whim, I auditioned. I wasn't expecting anything like a call back or even the "Welcome to the _So Random_ cast, Miss Russo!" But it happened. I was really here, in the prop house, sharing a dressing room with bitchy Tawni and delightful Sonny. We were becoming friends fast. Every ounce of me wanted to use magic to prank, but I didn't. Whenever I thought of something, I was reminded of Sonny. Her smile and calm demeanor always kept me from pranking.

But as the days dragged on, we became closer and closer. She started to break down my walls and oddly enough, I didn't mind. Then I blew it. I messed it all up, and now I had to do everything in my power to fix it. Not magic, though. With Sonny, I just didn't feel the urge to use magic so much.


	2. Tour

**A/N: The present is in regular faced font and the past is in italics. I'll try my very best to make the transitions between now and then as clear as possible to make the reading smooth, but I've never done this before. Reviews are loved!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or Wizards of Waverly Place characters; if I did, then the shows would not be on Disney Channel.**

**Inspirations: Hurry Up and Save Me - Selena Gomez and the Scene; Airplanes - B.o.B. featuring Hayley Williams.**

Chapter One – Tour

"_Who are you," The gruff looking man guarding the studio door gave his brow a slight wiggle but I just rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet, my wand securely tucked into my right boot as I did so. He eyed me curiously, obviously wondering why I was here._

_My arms were folded over my chest. Something about this guy screamed sensitive gay man on the inside, but I was never one to judge, especially when I was judged so much myself. New York City is definitely a mysterious place to crack, but I was out of there right now. I had launched myself across the continental United States and here I was, in Hollywood._

"_I'm Alex Russo," I informed him brightly, giving a wide smile, flashing him my teeth. "I'm the newest cast member of_ So Random_,"_ _I explained to him and he nodded, but still didn't believe me. Rolling my eyes, I tried to get past him and open the studio door myself, but it was pulled open and the man I recognized as Marshall stepped outside._

"_You're late, Miss Russo." He informed, his tone sounding a bit rough; he even looked a bit tired from the last time I had seen him, and he sounded overworked and under appreciated. I shrugged my shoulders and wore a smirk, directing it at the guard, as I was tugged inside by Mitchell. "You'll need to be punctual..."_

"_The buffoon standing watch wouldn't let me in." I explained and he nodded, starting to walk faster. I kept up with his pace, taking in the studio around me, but I was still about ten paces behind him. He was rambling on about how he would be getting me a script by the end of the day but today, he wanted me to feel comfortable with the new surroundings and that he was going to have Sonny show me around. That's when I blinked. "Sonny? Like, Sonny Munroe?" I knew the actors on the show, and Sonny was everything in a person I didn't want to deal with. She was like what Harper would be if she wore normal clothes and were in Hollywood. I don't need another Harper; one sister is enough, thanks._

"_Yes, Sonny," He replied, plucking the Wisconsin native from the snack table and holding her shoulders, leading her towards me. She was holding a half-eaten apple and a bottle of water. Just as he was about to say something, his cell phone starting ringing and Marshall walked away, yammering into the receiver and complaining, making gestures with his hands._

"_You must be Alex Russo," She smiled softly, offering me a hand, the hand that had been holding her water. I was reluctant, but I took her hand. Much to my dismay, she made my skin tingle like no one ever had before._

"_Yeah. That's me." I nodded slightly, unable to find the will to let go of my hand. She didn't seem to mind. I bowed my head some and she giggled, taking a crisp bite from her apple. "Are you always this... er, happy?" I had to retain some of my Alex-ness; even if I wasn't in New York on Waverly Place, that didn't mean I had to change._

"_Surprisingly, yes," Sonny mumbled sweetly, letting go of my hand, her fingertips dragging along my palm teasingly. I knew she didn't mean anything by it, but damn... she made my skin crawl, and in such a good way, too. There was going to be something between us, I could see it now. But what it was exactly? That, I honestly couldn't tell you. "Come on, I'll show you around the studio," I'm not sure if she meant to or not, but she grabbed for my hand again, lacing our fingers in the process and tugging me along. _

"_This is the snack table... take anything you want, as long as you don't mess up your make-up for the skits." She informed me. With my free hand, I reached for one of the finger sandwiches stuffed with lettuce, tomato, bacon, cheese, and turkey on whole wheat bread. I wasn't a fan of the particular flavor of bread, but it was rather delicious. I kind of blamed the fact that I was holding Sonny's hand. Whenever I was holding someone's hand, it didn't seem to matter who it was, I felt different. I felt as if I was being led down a different directional path, tugged down another road, one that I would never normally take with I were alone._

"_I'm glad I know where the food is. This is a fantastic tour so far, Sonny." I joked to her, squeezing her hand softly in my own. I felt her squeeze my hand back. She didn't seem like the type to even jokingly punch me in the shoulder. Instead she had squeezed my hand a second time._

"_Well, let's go to the prop house then." She tugged me down the hallway, tossing her apple core into a garbage can and setting her water bottle down somewhere. I honestly don't think she had any will to get it back. But that was okay. "I absolutely love hanging out in here. I bet it'll become a favorite place for you, too, Alex..."_

"_What makes you say that?" I challenged, tearing my hand away from hers as she started to push the door open, wearing a skeptical smile._

"_You're not like everyone else here," She explained, keeping her hands on the door knob but turning around to face me. I saw her shoulders shrug. She was a few inches shorter than me, especially because she was only wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and black sneakers. My eyes fell on her shoes as she struggled for her words. "I don't know... you're just," I lifted my head to match her gaze and felt my cheeks grow hot from her lack of words. What was she doing to me? Why was my heart starting to race in our strange silence?_

"_Not a superficial Hollywood jerk?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest and I watched her features soften as she nodded. "Well, I guess there's a first for everything. I've never been considered the nice one."_

"_Really? You seem nice to me, Alex." She pushed the prop house door open and held it for me, gesturing for me to go inside. I was reluctant to go ahead of her, but I did, keeping my arms folded over my chest. I stood awkwardly until I heard her close the door behind us and she came to stand on my left side. "Cool, isn't it?" She asked, nudging me in the side slightly. My brow raised a little in mock enthusiasm._

"_It's a room with a bunch of props... and a couch. I don't feel the excitement," Her smile fell as my monotone words and she moved to stand behind me, standing on her toes. Her fingers curled over my shoulders as she guided me around the room slowly._

"_Alex, they're not just props. Each prop in here has a story, a reason why it's here, a sketch or two it's been involved in..." She explained to me, her voice soft. Then her hands moved from my shoulders and she flopped down onto the couch, taking out her touch screen cell phone. I rose my brow to her softly. "Twitter. I'm addicted," She giggled, and I sat down next to her, my arms still folded._

"_I never really understood why people used that website." I told her, leaning closer to her to see what she was actually doing, what she was "tweeting" about. But I wrinkled my nose when I noticed she was just browsing through her feed, seeing what others had posted, the users that she was following. Some of them looked like celebrities, some of them were friends from Wisconsin, and some were her co-stars on this show. "What did you say?"_

"_That I was in the prop house with you," She shrugged casually, giving me a wide grin. However, my expression was somewhat sour in comparison to hers. She frowned to me and poked my shoulder lightly. "What's the matter?"_

"_Doesn't that website like... I mean, isn't it like anyone who sees it can keep tabs on you and know what you're doing?" I rubbed the back of my neck slowly and she nodded. "That's kind of awkward." I muttered and I saw her nod to me again._

"_I'm sorry," She threaded her fingers through her hair slowly and I gave her a slight smile, but kept my arms crossed over my chest. "Do you want to see the rest of the studio? You have to share a dressing room with Tawni and I, but she's barely around anymore..." I heard Sonny start to tell me how, although Tawni was still a part of the cast, she was doing other jobs, too. Sonny herself was far too loyal to this cast, calling them her new dysfunctional family that made her smile even when she was angry with them, and she confirmed that she wasn't going to start looking for other roles to take on for awhile._

_I admired her loyalty to the cast. But then she started talking about the other neighboring shows. I knew that Mackenzie Falls was only just next door, but she was tip-toeing around the subject; I could just tell from the way she kept ranting. But I liked hearing her voice. So I didn't really mind the senseless ranting that spewed from her slightly chapped lips._

_Against my will, she pulled me to my feet and led me to the dressing room, ensuring that I familiarized myself with the floor plan in the event that she wasn't around to aide me. Nico, Zora, and Grady were rehearsing a skit, she informed me, otherwise she would have introduced me to them. Tawni wasn't around either – she was filming the episode of ER that she was guest starring in. That had left Sonny to fend off her boredom alone, until I was tossed into the picture. No wonder she wanted to be my friend so badly. It seemed like I was the ounce of normalcy that she craved in this chaotic life. In all honesty, I was the complete opposite of normal. I don't even know if it would be such a good idea for her to find out that I'm a wizard._

It had been almost ten months since I had come to _So Random_. In those six months, I had

become such great friends with Sonny that we took the next step in our relationship: we were an official couple. A secret couple, constantly sneaking around in the prop house and locking the door of the dressing room to get some alone time, but a couple nonetheless. That is, until I fucked up. I don't even remember what I did and obviously, I had to figure that out before I could apologize to her completely. Any chance that I got, though, I tried to tell her how sorry I am. I tried my hardest. I just wanted to make amends.

Everyone knew that we had a fight; they all knew we weren't speaking. The only time I ever got to hear her voice was when she was performing or we were rehearsing, by force, because we did have skits together and with the rest of the cast. Though our skit, the one we had written together, was lagging behind. We weren't writing it anymore and therefore, it cut back on our time together. Every time I heard her voice, I was mentally slapped in the face. I always racked my brain to figure out what exactly I had done. Did I forget her birthday? Did I forget an anniversary? Did I neglect her? Did I push her away? Did I bring this all on myself? Ugh. The questions were always swimming around in my mind. Today was no different.

While Sonny was rehearsing her Check It Out Girls sketch with Tawni, I was in the prop house with them. Since we stopped talking, it seemed like she had made a point to not be in a room alone with me. That always made me think that, if we were given the chance to be alone, maybe she would cave and accept my apologies. I think she was taking on such a tough front with me. This wasn't the Sonny that broke my heart only a month ago. But while they were rehearsing, I was silent on the couch, reading a magazine and thinking. I was lost in my thoughts; lately, I had been doing that a lot lately.

"Check out my phone ringing over there," Tawni giggled and held up her hand, answering her phone. She inwardly squealed and started to walk towards the corner of the room, away from Sonny and myself. Sonny was sitting at the other end of the couch, reading over her lines to memorize them. She was mumbling them to herself as she read them over and then she would cover them and close her eyes, reciting them through mumbles to herself. She used to make me hold her script so she would resist the urge to sneak a peak and cheat. But she was so good about memorizing her lines. I've seen people struggle with that, but not Sonny. She was so amazing, and she was such a great actor.

"Check out our boss," She muttered to herself, her eyes squeezed shut. I was watching her out of the corner of my eye, but for the most part, I was hidden behind my magazine. I was in a safety zone of sorts. "Check out how angry he looks... check out the angry customers," Her nose wrinkled softly as she opened her brown eyes and focused on the lines that her palms were exposing just a bit. She was cheating herself, and she knows it; that's the worst part about it.

I had enough. Tawni had walked out of the room and that left us alone. I set my magazine down and I turned to her. But she had her eyes shut again. I bet she was ignoring me, trying to block me out or something.

"Sonny," I saw one of her eyes open and focus on me, unblinking. "Can we talk about what happened? Please?" She waved me off and set her script on the coffee table, getting up.

"No, Alex, we can't talk. I have things to do." She snapped at me. I had never heard her voice sound so malicious and so angry. It almost stung my ears. "It's this thing called work, but I'm sure you don't know what this is," Those were fighting words. But I wasn't going to feed into the bullshit that she was spewing at me. I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry. I want to make things better between us. I want to fix us." I confessed, my voice cracking as I got up, taking steps towards her. When she turned to face me, I reached for her hands but she denied me access and walked around me. Luckily, Tawni had come back into the room. This was getting to be so stressful, trying to sneak around to apologize to her. I just wish we could make up and at least be friends again. I'd understand if she didn't want to date me again. I would never want to date me, not even twice, let alone once. I'm a terrible person. I push people away, I know I do. Once upon a time, Justin and I were close as brother and sister, but when I moved out here, I pushed him away. Or rather.. I pushed myself across the country so I could escape his sadness; although he had somewhat gotten over Juliet, I tried my best to be a good sister and comfort him when he was down. Nothing that like ever happened now. We barely talked.

"You're not sorry," She almost laughed at me. She was wearing a smile, but it was thin and lacking the kind of emotion that I wanted her smile to have. "And you don't want to fix _us_, you want to fix what we had... what we'll never have again." Her fingers threaded through her dark curls and she sighed heavily. "I have to... to rehearse," She whispered, her voice almost cracking. I nodded again to her, hanging my head. She was so stubborn sometimes.

I watched Sonny plaster a grin across her face and reassure Tawni that she was all right for rehearsing. Although those two had a strange relationship, teetering on the brink of hatred and sisterly friendship, I knew they were close but not enough for Sonny to have trusted Tawni to keep our secret. Seriously, _no one_ knew about us when we were together on set. Well, if they did, they never confronted us about it. I guess things were better left untouched for everyone around us, if they had even the slightest clue.

I don't know what convinced me to do so, but I had nothing better to do. I set my magazine down on the coffee table, open to the article that I was reading. It was some article about how to tone your abs or something like that. I don't know. The girl in the picture was hot. I settled in against the couch, lying down and hugging one of the pillows tightly in my arms, my back facing the rest of the world. My eyes squeezed shut. Before I knew it, I was wrapped up in a dream-like world, where Sonny and I were happily tossing water balloons at pedestrians from my balcony on Waverly Place. I felt my stomach flip because, in my dream, I had my arms around her waist and she was leaning against me. But in reality? The pillow I was hugging just didn't suffice as Sonny when my eyes were open. It only worked when the shades were pulled down and the lights were turned down, when I shouldn't really be napping in such a public environment to my cast members.

**A/N: Reviews are loved.**


	3. I Won't Say

**A/N: There's going to be a lot of drama in this story. I highly appreciate the reviews I am getting; thank you so much. I do have this whole story planned out. It's just a matter of typing up the chapters and posting them.**

Chapter Two – I Won't Say

Waking up face-to-face with Nico when you're the farthest from straight that you could ever be, and he has terrible onion breath, is the most unpleasant thing in life. I promise, it is. And of course, that's how I woke up.

My eyes opened and I instantly closed them again, trying to hide from his grin. He was up to something; I could tell. We weren't exactly the best of friends, and we weren't as close as I had been with Sonny, but I was closer to Nico than Grady. He actually had half an ounce of intelligence in his brain.

"I was sleeping, you know," I grumbled at him and he just nodded, shifting so I could sit up and lean my back against the couch.

"What's up with you and Sonny?" He asked. There was never any filler with him, I noticed. He cut right to the chase, getting right to the point. He was a no bullshit kind of guy. That's good in my book.

"We got in a fight and she won't accept my apology. That's all." I shrugged. "It's not affecting our jobs,"

"Actually, it is. Marshall is starting to get concerned." He informed, which made me inwardly shudder a bit. "If you two don't sort this shit out, he's going to intervene. That's never happened before..."

My fingers threaded through my hair and I just nodded. "Well, she basically told me off earlier... I don't think I can fix this," I explained to him quietly, letting my head fall into my hands. I felt his arm hug my shoulders. He was trying to make me feel better about the situation. As much as I wanted to lean against his embrace and indulge in his kindness, I pushed away from him and stood up, shaking my head.

"No, this is my problem. I'm going to fix it." I snapped to him, scooping up my magazine and walking out of the prop house. I started to walk down the hallway. That's when it hit me. I didn't know where my feet were taking me. I was just... aimlessly walking down the hall, blindly turning corners.

I just don't know where I'm going. Somehow, I ended up at the door of the dressing room I shared with Sonny and Tawni. I could hear them inside. They were rehearsing their Check It Out Girls sketch. My hand was turning the door knob before I could even protest against my actions. I wasn't being rash. It was my dressing room, too.

Silently I trekked across the room and sat the arm chair in the corner that I had claimed as my own. I didn't care much for a vanity and there were only two. Sonny and Tawni had them; Sonny would always let me use hers. But now I just stuck to the bathroom mirror or even my own compact for make-up applications or hair fixings. It wasn't worth invading either of their personal spaces to just use a larger mirror when I could work with my resources.

I knew those two weren't really great friends, but something told me that Sonny had told Tawni not to leave her alone with me. I didn't bother them. I had kind of blocked out their voices, but for some reason, the sound bytes were penetrating my ears.

"Check out this bird," Sonny rolled her eyes slightly as she spoke and Tawni giggled, eyeing her script cautiously. The blond blinked and examined her script, making a sour face, and doing what it said: I guess she was supposed to negatively react. "EW. Check out that bird pooping on you!" Sonny laughed, pointing at an invisible bird on Tawni's shoulder.

"I'm so happy there's not a real bird on my shoulder," The blond confesses, wrinkling her nose. Sonny no sooner swatted at her arm gently.

"You broke character," She offered sadly. I heard Tawni huff and then I turned my back to them, closing my eyes while I relaxed in my chair.

"Check out that girl... why aren't you and Alex speaking?" She asked curiously, flipping through her script casually. When I heard my name, I looked over to the two girls who were in the room. Turns out I was greeted by Sonny's dark eyes shooting daggers at me.

"Something stupid..." I heard her mumble. But her mumble reached my ears as if she were standing next to me. It was as if I wasn't even here. That had been happening a lot. But then I heard Tawni get up, I think it was Tawni.

"Why don't you talk to her?" The blond spoke again, and her voice sounded so close to me. I felt someone shake my shoulders and I blinked open my eyes, groaning up at Tawni. "Please talk to her, Russo. I don't know what you did to mess things up but Sonny is so... on edge with everyone,"

"Really? She won't even talk to me without snapping.." I confessed. The first time Sonny had spoken to me since the fight had been earlier today. Tawni shrugged to me and grabbed her script. She headed back to where Sonny was and started to read through her script, but in a monotonous voice. I chuckled at how Sonny was getting so irritated. That's when our eyes met for a second. I could see right through the grin plastered against her placid features. I couldn't tear my gaze from hers and it didn't seem like she wanted to look away from me either. Her eyes were telling me a story from around the time we first met, from the day we spent our day off together...

_I kept hitting the snooze button of my alarm clock. I just wanted the incessant buzzing to cease to exist. It was far too early for me to wake up. To my grand dismay, I didn't even hear my bedroom door open and I was being poked in the side. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, pulling my blankets over my body and retreating against the wall._

"_Alex, I have good news." I heard Sonny's familiar and happy voice. Rubbing my eyes, I reluctantly turned over to give her my attention, opening my eyes. I looked like a mess. I felt the side of my bed dip a little and when I turned over again, I was close to Sonny's side. I felt her fingers thread through my hair. I had been at _So Random_ for about a week and we had become good friends. We were even thinking of writing a few skits together. I was reluctant to open my eyes from way I felt so relaxed from her fingers in my hair._

"_Good news, at seven in the morning? Yeah, right," I muttered to her, rubbing my eyes again and shifting my head so it rested against her thighs. She didn't seem to mind too much and she giggled, pairing her laughter with that trademark bright grin of hers. It was an expression that I was getting used to._

"_It's almost ten thirty, actually; and not having to film today is great news. We have the day off, Alex." She shifted on my bed and leaned down next to me. I had curled my blankets around my face and whatnot, cocooning myself in their immense warmth. It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realized Sonny was lying close beside me, staring up at the ceiling with her hands neatly folded over her stomach. I peaked my eyes open and looked from the blankets. She turned her head to smile at me. She couldn't see anything but my eyes, but I was smiling back at her. When I moved the blanket from my face though, I let my smile falter to something smaller, almost like a slight smirk._

"_So, we really do have the day off? Marshall didn't just send you here to wake me up because I'm late and he didn't want to flip out on me?" She shook her head to my line of questioning and she turned on her side. At this, I scooted back, towards the wall behind me. I only had a twin-sized bed, so it wasn't very large to begin with._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me." She suggested quietly, her large smile faltering a little, but to something more like a shy smile. Did I make her nervous? I'd never know if I did. She threaded her fingers through her hair, pulling it away from her face as she waited for my answer. Oh, right. I have to answer her._

"_I still have to shower and get dressed and..."_

"_That's fine, Alex. I understand if you don't want to hang out with..."_

"_I didn't mean that I don't want to spend time with you, Sonny." It was one of the only times I actually used her name. I noticed her cheeks blush a soft red and it suddenly made me conscious of how my own face might be reacting to the situation. "I just have to shower and get dressed and eat something... I get cranky when I don't eat,"_

"_No kidding," She teased back and I playfully scowled at her. "I can make you breakfast while you get ready, Alex. I didn't eat this morning yet either. So we can have breakfast together," Part of me wants to think that she planned this day already and I was just along for the ride._

"_Can you put the coffee on, too?" My voice slightly cracked as I asked and saw her nod. She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead. Then she rolled out of my bed and I sat up, clutching the blankets to my chest. I was only wearing a tank top and a pair of boyshorts underwear. I was a little self-conscious of myself around Sonny, but I guess that was natural, since I've only known her for a week._

"_Yeah, I can do that." She replied with such grace and such ease. As soon as she left the room, I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I had been holding. I threaded my fingers through my hair and leapt to my feet, pulling on a pair of sweat pants from a day ago. They weren't clean but I was only wearing them to get from my bedroom to the bathroom._

_Walking across the hall, I closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower, feeling the room starting to steam up from the hot water sprinkling down against the shower tiles. I honestly couldn't believe that my parents let me live on my own in this small apartment. I mean, it wasn't too bad. It had one bedroom, a nice bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, a balcony because I was on the fourth floor, and several nice hall closets. I even had a walk-in closet in my bedroom. I didn't need much to get by, I was realizing. My parents agreed to pay for the first month or two of rent until my paycheck from the show started coming in. Then I would take over the rent. It was quite cheap, too._

_Once I had stripped, I stepped into the shower, letting the water cascade over my face and make my hair stick to my skin. I closed my eyes and threaded my fingers through my hair slowly. A lazy smile pulled across my face. I love taking showers when I'm barely awake. They are always so relaxing and awakening at the same time. I reached for my coconut shampoo and lathered it up in my hair, working my fingers in my sudsy hair as best as I could in my half-asleep state. The hot water was helping to wake me up as it pricked my face, but I knew I'd have to make the water colder to actually wake up. Cold showers do wonders when you're not awake, I realized, and not just because Justin had dumped cold water on me two summers ago. After I was done with my hair, I turned my back to the water and let the shower rinse out my hair. I did the conditioner next and went to enlist in the aid of body wash and a purple wash cloth, but I froze. I heard the door knob click open and a rush of cool air fill the room._

"_Sorry, Alex! It's just me," Sonny's cheerful voice comforted my doubts. "I had to go to the bathroom and I couldn't hold it. I'm sorry. I should have went before you got in here.." She sounded so worried about me as she lifted the toilet seat, at least that's what I hope she was toying with in the bathroom. I couldn't see her and right now, I didn't want to. I was safely confined to the bathtub with the drawn shower curtain. That was just fine for me._

"_It's okay. I was just... really confused," I chuckled, rinsing the conditioner from my hair as I spoke to her, trying to be heard over her roar of the water. I moved my hand to the shower dial and turned down the hot water a little, letting the cold water speak through the warmth._

"_I won't flush the toilet. I don't want to scathe you," She replied to my laughter with some of her own and I heard the door knob click into place with the door frame. I sighed inwardly and just finished up in the shower. Turning off the water once I had submerged myself into the ice cold liquid, I stepped out and shivered, immediately wrapping my hair into a smaller towel and then wrapped a large towel around my dripping body. I wiped some of the condensation from the mirror over the sink and half smiled at my reflection. I started looking around the bathroom for my clothes and I froze. I didn't have them in here with me. I didn't pick out clothes and bring them into the bathroom. Rolling my eyes at my stupidity, I reached for my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth. But that only bought me five minutes of contemplation time. I still had to get from my bathroom to my bedroom, across the hall, to get to my clothes. Taking the towel off of my head, I let my damp hair fall over my shoulders and I hung the towel up to let it dry._

_Pulling the bathroom door open and flicking off the lights, I looked down the hallway. I took a cautious step into the carpeted hallway and I heard a giggle at the end of the hallway. It was Sonny, giggling at me creeping about in my towel._

"_Hey, what are you laughing at, Munroe?" I wrinkled my nose to her, ensuring my towel was not going to fall._

"_You. If you wanted privacy, then you could have told me to stay in the kitchen, Alex." She explained and shrugged, her arms folded over her chest. I'm not supposed to get all flustered around my friends, but with Sonny, I lose my composure so easily. "I just finished breakfast, so hurry up and get dressed," She called to me down the hall and started moving towards the kitchen. Sometimes she confuses me to death._

_I walked across the hall and into my bedroom. My hair was still damp and proved to be a bit of a problem. So I pulled it up and made sure it was out of the way of my face and whatnot while I got dressed. I pulled on a pair of dark red skinny jeans and a black ACDC shirt, both articles of clothes covering matching red underwear and bra. Once I was completely dressed, I let my hair down to dry and I headed out to the kitchen. I didn't have a dining room or anything, just an island that I used to sit at. Turns out that Sonny took advantage of that and set up two places to eat. The plates both had a neat pile of scrambled eggs with a slice of cheese melting overtop, two hash browns, four pieces of bacon, and a glass of orange juice._

"_Eat up," I heard her say as she sat down on the stool across the island and starting cutting her eggs into smaller bite-sized pieces. I noticed that she just couldn't stop smiling at me and I didn't mind it. Her smile was contagious and it made me smile back at her. We ate silently and when we were done, we decided against washing the dishes. I told her I could do them later on, when we got back from our big day out on the town._

_I didn't know what she had planned, but obviously she had something up her sleeve. I didn't ask questions. I just did as she told me to do. I willingly let her put a blindfold over my eyes and rest her hands on my shoulders, guiding me through crowded Los Angeles sidewalks and inside of buildings I didn't know._

_We shopped. We ate lunch together. We were even lucky enough to catch a horror movie in a theater. I was happy that she had chosen a horror movie because I realized that she got scared from it. For some reason, I liked the fact that she didn't seem to let go of my arm and she would jump and scream and fidget and lean on me. I don't know. Normally, I hated when girls hung all over me. But with Sonny? I didn't seem to mind very much._

_We had a long day together, but in the end, when she was walking me back to my apartment and I was fiddling with the keys while she told a lame joke that I giggled to, I knew it was worth it. My abs were aching from laughing so much today._

"_Are you coming in, or are you ditching me?" I asked softly, pushing the door open and turning around to face her. She took a few steps inside and as soon as I shut the door and locked us in, she pulled me down the hallway. She took my keys and set them on my dresser and pulled me over to my bed, where we both climbed in._

"_No, I'm staying. But I'm tired, so we're taking a nap." It was only like four in the afternoon, but we had done so much. My biological clock was kind of still on east coast time, so a nap sounded very attractive at the moment._

"_Okay, but let's set some kind of alarm..."_

"_Way ahead of you," Sonny reached into her back pocket to pull out her cell phone and she handed it to me. I set her phone on my night stand. "We have about two hours," She explained and shifted so her back was to me. But she pulled my arm around her waist. I didn't mind spooning. My room was kind of cold so I didn't mind cuddling up next to her. She fell asleep almost instantly and I fell asleep soon after her. I had buried my face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her subtle Sonny scent. It was a very relaxing smell that filled my nostrils and soothed me into a peaceful sleep._


	4. Feelings

**A/N: Have I mentioned how much I adore those of you who take the time to review my stories, not just this one but all of them? I love you all so much for your curiosity and your support. I wouldn't be writing these stories if I didn't have someone like you to read them. Thank you.**

Chapter Three – Feelings

_I woke up with my face nuzzled in Sonny's neck. I almost didn't have the heart to move but I did. And even so, I was reluctant. She still had her back side facing me and my arm was still wrapped around her waist. When I tried to move my arm from around her, I felt her pull me closer. I think she mumbled something and it just made me chuckle. I had no idea what she was saying to me._

_Sonny then rolled over and nuzzled her head into my chest. She wrapped her own arm around me and opened her eyes, staying close to me. I looked down at her and I could see the bright but lazy grin pulled across her face._

"_I can hear your heart beat, Alex." She whispered. Really? She could hear my heart practically racing in my chest? Great. That's just what I need right now. Another reason to be self conscious around her. I felt her fingertips drawing shapes on my side, beneath my shirt._

"_What's it sound like then? I don't believe you," I replied quietly. She closed her eyes and pressed her ear to my chest, concentrating in the rhythm my chest was giving off. It was sporadic. But her fingertips drummed out the fast pulsing beat against my side. She was giving me the chills. I had never felt like this around anyone before._

"_How was that?" She asked me, pulling her head away and positioning her head so she was at eye level with me. I grinned and shrugged._

"_Pretty accurate, I guess. Could have been better..."_

"_I'm not a drummer. I'm a guitarist, a pianist, a singer, a writer, an actress... but I am not a drummer, Alexandra Russo." The way she said my name made my breath catch in my throat. I felt myself absently leaning towards her but my eyes squeezed shut when her cell phone alarm sounded. Of all things, it was a damn mooing cow noise._

"_Your cell phone has terrible timing." I whispered to her and she giggled, reaching around me to quiet the damn phone. She disengaged herself from me and I watched her answer a text message or two from her phone. I wasn't nearly as popular as Sonny was. It seemed like she was my only friend on the set, and I was all right with that._

"_I have an idea," She told me, lying on her back and turning her head to look at me fully. That familiar wide grin was pulled across her face. "Let's write a sketch together. It would be fun," She was a very creative writer, I knew that from watching her sketches with the other cast members and reading some of her other skits._

"_Well, what do yo want it to be about?" I asked, standing from the bed and going over to my desk. I grabbed a notebook and a pen for each of us. She shifted and sat up in my bed, waiting for me to return._

"_Vampires," She grinned. I shuddered inwardly at the thought of vampires. Sometimes the memories of Juliet even stung me a little bit. "And werewolves," Was she like... probing my mind or something? My fingers threaded through my hair slowly and I started writing some ideas down._

_It felt like hours that we were sitting on my bed, writing out sketch about Vampires and Werewolves. Basically, she was the alluring vampire and I was the gruff werewolf. She interjected a lot of stereotypes – silver, stakes, crosses, garlic, and holy water – and I had to keep finding ways to tell her that she was wrong without actually blowing the fact that I'm a wizard. That was so hard to do. I was able to keep my magic to a minimum, practice it only when my bedroom door was locked and closed and no one else was around._

_It was sometime around ten and I knew she wanted to spend the night, but her mom had called and asked her to come home. How did I know? By the way she was unable to let go of my hands as I walked her out to her car._

"_Sonny, your mom wants you to come home." I told her, unlocking her car door for her and shoving her into the seat. She giggled and climbed back out, hugging me tightly._

"_Then you better pick up the phone as soon as I call you when I get home." She told me, poking me in the chest hard. I wrinkled my nose to her and she just giggled at me. "I'm serious, Alex. I miss you whenever you're not around. It's scary dangerous,"_

"_Scary dangerous?" I laughed at her and she nodded, pulling her car door shut and rolling down the window to keep talking to me. She reached out and hugged my shoulders tightly. But she let go and turned on the car._

"_Don't forget to answer my phone call, cutie." She called to me as she drove away. Did she seriously just... oh, my, goodness. No she did not..._

_I made my way back up to my apartment and sure enough, in about five minutes, my cell phone started to sound. I could hear Sonny's mom talking to her in the background._

"_Shouldn't you listen to what she's saying?"_

"_I should but I'm not. I'm being a rebel," She chuckled and I rolled my eyes to her. "Hey, don't roll your eyes at me..." Gosh, she knows me so well it hurts._

"_I wasn't rolling my eyes at you. And why did you call me cutie when you were leaving?" My voice was peaking on curiosity. I heard her breath catch. I was making my way back to my bed, hugging the pillow that her head had been resting on before. It smelled like her. I didn't know why I missed Sonny so much when we weren't together._

_Maybe I liked her. Maybe I had a crush on her. That's gotta be it. There's no other explanation for it. I swoon whenever she says my name. I'm wrapped around her little finger. If she told me to jump, I'd jump. Ugh. I don't want to fall in love again._

"_Alex?" I heard her voice on the other end. I think I dozed off or something._

"_Mmn," I replied softly. My eyes were closing. I was falling asleep faster than I wanted to. This is what happens when you let me climb into bed with the lights out after Sonny has been with me all day._

"_I have high hopes for our sketch. I really hope Marshall likes it." That was all I heard of her voice before I started to drift off to sleep._

"_Sonny,"_

"_Alex." _

"Sonny?"

"Alex, wake up." I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep until my eyes opened and I was face to face with Nico. He was trying to get all up in my business since I started fighting with Sonny. He was still prying, trying to find out why we were fighting.

"I am awake," I grumbled back to him. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the notebook in my hands. It was where I had written my first collaboration with Sonny, our Vampires vs. Werewolves sketch. But since we started fighting and stopped talking and broke up, my creativity well had been dry. Up until about an hour ago anyway.

"What are you writing?" He asked, being nosy. Bleh. Guys are so annoying sometimes. He slumped down next to me on the prop house couch, trying to read the notebook. I covered it and closed it before he could formulate words into a sentence.

"Nothing," I snapped back at him. I had been writing another part of my sketch with Sonny. Since she was the vampire, I thought it might be interesting if me, being the werewolf, fed into some of her stereotypes. And her alluring vampire was supposed to wittily explain how the stereotypes were false.

"Oh. Well, maybe you should show it to Marshall if it's done..."

"NO!" I shouted. He jumped back a little. "I mean.. It's not done yet." He nodded and got up, leaving the room. I guess I scared him away. That was all right by me though. I continued writing and trying to be funny and witty with the script. I was failing miserably at that. That's why I liked having Sonny to help me.

About an hour or so later, my silence was interrupted by laughter from Tawni and Sonny, who were just done rehearsing their Check It Out Girls sketch together. They were getting along quite well. Good for them. I'm glad that Sonny and Tawni were finding grounds to be level upon with each other.

"Hey Alex," Tawni offered gently, giving me a slight wave and hair flip as a greeting. I just smiled to her. I could tell that Sonny wanted to say something, but she didn't.

"Hi Sonny," My voice sounded almost broken. Drawing in a deep breath, I closed my notebook and started to approach her. We weren't alone. Tawni was our witness. She had no excuse to shoot me down. "I was wondering if you... wanted to do a continuation of our Vampires vs. Werewolves sketch," I rubbed the back of my neck. Tawni had moved away, giving us our space. Sonny was pleading to the blond with her eyes, begging not to be left alone.

I heard the sigh leave her lips and she let her forehead fall into her hands. "Alex... we're not speaking. Why would I want to fake happiness with you, in front of a live audience if I can't even fake it around Tawni?" Sonny replied. That made my heart ache. "No means no. I don't know when you're going to realize that..."

"You were the one that said our sketch had potential. Do you remember that?" I snapped at her, slamming the notebook on the table in front of her. I was beyond pissed. She wanted to play hard ball? Fine. Two can play this game. "You know I can't do this sketch without you. Are you doing this out of spite? Because you're hurting yourself, too..."

She scoffed at me. She got up from the stool she was sitting on and came to stand in front of me. With the heels that she was wearing, we were the same height. She was so intimidating with her black curls and her make-up and her striking pale features. Gosh, she gets to me every fucking time.

"It take two to tango," She hissed at me. I shoved her away, not caring that she almost fell when she lost her balance momentarily. I paused before storming off. I had to make sure she didn't actually fall before I left. Maybe she still cared. For a moment, I thought I heard her heels clicking after me, but my brain was playing tricks on me. Thanks brain. Fuck you.

I made a beeline for my car, keys gripped in my hand. But before I left the building, I used all the strength that I had and tore our notebook in half. No more Vampires vs. Werewolves.


	5. Crushed

**A/N: This story is getting more intense. But guess what? There's only gonna be nine chapters and the prologue. You'll find out why Alex and Sonny broke up and whatnot in the last chapter. I promise these chapters are going to get longer and more amazinger... that is not a word.**

Chapter Four – Crushed

You know what, Sonny Munroe? You want to play hardball? Fine. Two can play that game. Yes, I am beyond fucking furious, and excuse my language... but she makes me so angry! I just... I don't know anymore. I'm so close to just calling it quits. She knows I'm trying. She knows that I want to make things better. I don't think she wants to make things better. I think she likes this, likes the fight and the rough and tough... I bet she does. Sadistic bitch.

I stormed out to my car, my clunker of a car. I had an older Nissan Sentra, a red one. It was my baby. It had come to far with me, made it across the country. I didn't want to fly out here and I wanted my car with me, so I drove. Yeah. I packed my car and I drove my happy ass out here when I heard that I got the part on _So Random_.

Opening my car, I climbed into the driver's seat, jammed the keys into the ignition with shaking hands, and pulled out of my parking spot. I felt like I was driving forever, when I was barely even driving for more than ten minutes. But something wasn't right. I didn't feel right about this. Before I could really do anything, my body felt stiff, like I couldn't move. Everything was in shades of black and gray.

I heard sirens. I heard strange voices. There were questions swimming around me, asking who I am and why I'm here, what my name is. I felt someone reach into my pocket and take out my wallet. I heard my name being spoken. Someone mentioned that I was from _So Random_ and that someone should call the studio. That would be great, yeah... get Marshall in a fucking uproar. Great. He'll be delighted that I'm unable to perform. Douche-bag.

I could feel myself being loaded into a truck of sorts. I heard so many voices swirling around me, machines beeping and ensuring that I was alive. But I wasn't. Well, I was; I'm in limbo. I'm on the edge, teetering between life and death. I can't feel my body anymore, but I know I'm still conscious. I'm not breathing on my own, though. I can hear things. I can't see anything. Everything is dark, it's all black. As I was being pulled out of the vehicle I was in, I heard someone's stifled cry of my name. I didn't know who it was. Was that Sonny, maybe? I hope it was her.

_After a spontaneous day off from rehearsing and being tormented from Chad daily, we had a busy week ahead of us. Luckily, Sonny and I were able to sneak in some down time. She was always sneaking up on me and poking my sides whenever I would doze off. Today was no different either._

"_Wake up, sleepy head," She whispered over to me, poking my side gently and leaning her head on my shoulder. "We only have another hour and then we can go home for the night." She was trying to reassure me. I felt her squeeze at my hand lightly and I nodded, blinking furiously. I had to stay awake._

"_I'm awake, I'm up..." She giggled at me and I rolled my eyes to her. "I need my sleep. I can't function when someone keeps me up all night on the phone because she missed me and wasn't allowed to crash at my apartment." I mumbled over to her._

"_It was mother-daughter bonding night..." She confessed back to me, squeezing my hand. Then she let go and skipped away. We had already done our sketch together, and she was closing up with Sicky Vicky; she said it was her favorite sketch to do, except for the one that we did. Every day, I am further amazed by Sonny's great acting abilities. She's seriously great._

_Again, I was falling asleep in the wings of the studio's stage, out of vision of the camera and the audience. Unlike a real stage, the audience couldn't see into these wings. I felt arms encircle my waist and my eyes opened. I was face to face with Sonny, donning her Sicky Vicky attire and wrinkling her nose softly._

"_It's curtain call, sleepy head." She liked giving me nicknames, I realized. Today, it was sleepy head. Yesterday, it was pudding cup. Why? Because I shared my chocolate pudding cup with her and she appreciated it very much. It's not my fault that I'm a sucker for her._

_She pulled me out onto the stage. From the other wing, Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady filed in as well. They were donning the costumes from their previous sketches. I felt Sonny's arm wrap around my waist. I plastered a grin onto my face, waving at the clapping audience before us. But I knew the butterflies in the pit of my stomach weren't from performing. They were from the arm around my waist. She knew what she was doing to me. Well, I think she did. I wasn't sure; I never was sure with Sonny. Sometimes, she was easy to read, and sometimes, she was such a closed book._

_We walked back to the prop house, where I had my bag and my keys. We were both wearing our own clothes. She was in a pair of skinny jeans and a simple t-shirt, and I was in sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. Our fingers were laced and palms pressed together. I noticed that, when we were alone, she liked to hang on me like we were a couple. I didn't mind it. If it had been anyone else but Sonny, there would be serious issues._

"_I asked my mom if I could sleep over at your apartment tonight," She told me, resting her head on my shoulder. "And she said it was all right with her," I shook my head softly to her and shifted, kissing her head. We were so affectionate when we were alone, but around everyone else? We were just best friends._

"_I'm glad you told me. I was only planning on ordering pizza for one tonight." I told her gently and shifted, pulling my arm around her waist. I stood behind her and used my free hand to pick up my bag and keys. She leaned into me, giggling. I felt my face gravitating towards the crook of her neck._

"_Mmn, Alex... I'm sorry. I thought you were kind of... subtly inviting me to spend the night by complaining about me keeping you up last night," Sonny replied. I could hear the sadness coating her voice._

"_I wasn't, but it would be easier for you to be with me rather than on the phone." I chuckled back to her, shifting my face against her skin. She pulled my arm tight around her stomach and I wrinkled my nose at her gesture. I didn't know she was so into being all cuddly and close with me. But as soon as we heard other footsteps approaching, we disengaged ourselves, my arms leaving her waist. It was Nico. He had a habit of being up in our business, or trying to be._

"_Hey, hey, pretty ladies." He greeted and we both smiled to him. "What're you up to?"_

"_We going to Alex's apartment to take a nap." Sonny replied._

"_I'm beat. She's making sure I don't die on the way there," I noted brightly. I watched his brow waggle as I spoke and he shook his head._

"_If you say so..." I made a silent gasping face to him. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do,"_

"_Well, shit... I'm screwed. You just ruined my plans!" I confessed teasingly._

_We made it back to my apartment and picked up the pizzas, too. I had eaten about four slices and she only ate two. Sometimes I felt so much like a pig when I ate with Sonny. She knew what portion control was; I, on the other hand, did not._

"_I never thought I would end up on _So Random_," She told me gently, turning her head to look at me. We were lying in my bed, tucked underneath the black and red sea of blankets, shifted so that we were facing one another._

"_I didn't think I would either, so I know how you feel." I didn't think that my failure of an audition would get me here. I mean, come on... I auditioned on a fucking whim. I didn't really want to be here from the start, but now that I'm here... I am so glad that I auditioned._

"_You know how I feel?" She asked. I think her question had another meaning to it, though. I wasn't even sure right now. I told you, Sonny is a mystery._

"_I don't know?" I rubbed the back of my neck, pushing hair behind my ear. "How do you feel?" My voice was starting to betray me, faltering and weakening._

"_I like you a lot." She stated simply. There was no hiding with her. Everything was so... open and unrelenting. But there were some secrets. Everyone has skeletons._

"_I like you, too, Sonny. That's why we're friends,"_

"_Not what I meant," She muttered, sighing some and turning onto her back. She was starting to turn her back to me but I stopped her._

"_Hey, no... seriously, I like you." My hand caught her shoulder, pulling her back onto her side so she could face me. "Like... more than friends like you," She was grinning, but it wasn't her usual confident grin. I think she was nervous._

_She leaned closer to me, cupping my face and brushed her lips over mine. I swear my heart stopped beating when she kissed me. It wasn't elaborate, but it was eloquent. I could just barely taste the chap-stick she had been wearing: New York Style Cheesecake, and it tasted delicious, mingling with the Key Lime Pie flavor I had indulged in._

_Before I could find my senses to react and respond to her kiss, she had turned her back to me and pulled my arm over her waist. But instead of just being silent and reserved, she traced her fingertips along my arm, drawing shapes. She used her nails to slowly drag along my skin and feel the goosebumps rise on my skin, the barely noticeable hairs on my arms standing on end and alert. She was teasing me._

"_Sleep well, Alex," I heard her whisper, pulling me closer and forcing me to mold my body against her back. She was radiating a new kind of warmth and it made me feel very tingly inside, especially in the stomach region._

"_You too, Sonny," I murmured into her hair. She was so intoxicating. I closed my eyes, but there was no possible way that I was going to fall asleep. I was content with staring into her shoulder, darting my eyes around the dark room we were in._

_Los Angeles was nothing compared to New York City. There's a reason that NYC is called the city that never sleeps. There are always a plethora of noises swirling around, lulling me into a slumber. But not now. Right now, all I have to fall asleep to is the rhythms of Sonny's breathing, which is quite regular. I shifted and pressed a chaste kiss against the side of her neck. I felt, and heard, her breathing pick up its pace for a moment, growing mildly erratic. That was just what I needed to coax me into a slumber._

But when I opened my eyes, I wasn't greeted with my memories. I was thrust into reality. I wasn't pressed against Sonny's back anymore. My eyes were focusing on a familiar face shrouded in a cloud of blurriness. Those eyes; that stylish hair in all its bouncy glory. Even still, I couldn't quite place who it was. My vision was bogged down by the pain medications I was on. And how did I know I was on them? I could feel them being pumped into me through the tube erecting from my arm. I just _knew_ they were there.

"Oh good, you're awake." The voice spoke. I think, whoever it was, reached into his or her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. I heard melodic numbers being dialed. My ears were working but my eyes were still betraying me. Damn eyes. "Marshall will be pleased that you're awake. We thought we lost you there for a day, Russo," That's when I knew just who it was. I knew that smile anywhere. It was haunting me day in and day out.

**A/N: Do **_**you**_** know who was waiting for Alex to wake up? Leave a review and we'll see who ranks as the winner. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.**


	6. Stranger I Never Met

**A/N: The beginning of this was written in school, because my friend, Dark Sunshine 92, told me to write it because SHE wanted me to write haha.**

Chapter Five – Stranger I Never Met

"Chad," My voice lifted in that of a question and he merely chuckled to me. Seriously? I had to wake up to Chad Dylan fucking Cooper? This is terrible. I don't like this. I wanted to cry out for help, for someone to come save me from this misery that I was suddenly getting slapped in the face with. "Why are you here? Of all people.... why you?"

"Because nobody else cared?" He replied, almost rolling his eyes to me. He seriously never spoke a word to me since I showed up at Condor Studios, and he's the one I'm waking up to the in the hospital? This is not right. I think I'm on too many pain medications. I must be hallucinating, or something. Did someone pay him off to be here? I bet...

"Why are you here," I snapped to him, trying to shift in my hospital bed and sit up, but my body was sore. I lifted the blanket. Nothing was in a cast or anything. I didn't break anything. I must just be banged up or something. "And what the hell happened to me," The last thing that I remember was a white light, but I avoided it. I knew better than to fall into the white light and its overwhelming warmth.

"Uh, you crashed your car into a wooden fence." He explained, pulling a chair to the side of my bed so he could be relaxed. Always the self-centered prick. "Your car is totaled. I'm surprised that you didn't die or something. You didn't break anything. I think the paramedics said you had climbed out of the car once you crashed? I don't remember," He shrugged weakly. I could see that he kind of cared, but he wasn't fully invested in what happened to me. "The real question is... why were you driving near Sonny's place when everyone knows you two aren't talking anymore?"

I didn't remember being near Sonny's apartment. That was definitely a piece of the puzzle I had missed myself. Huh. That's interesting. Maybe that's why I crashed? I don't know.

"So, since you're here... does this mean I have to make nice with you?" I asked him honestly and I watched him shrug again. He leaned back in the chair.

"I guess," He noted softly. "It's up to you, kid."

"Don't call me kid. We're the same age." I rolled my eyes to him.

"Touche, we are," He agreed quietly, nodding. "Truce?" He extended a hand to me. I was cautious, but I shook his hand softly.

"Truce, but let's not make this all out in the open and whatnot. I don't want to get shit from the rest of my cast,"

"_How do you put up with all of his shit, Sonny?" I accepted the swat at my arm from her. She always hit me when I cursed. It had started ever since she kissed me. We were really up in the air about our relationship, too._

"_Who?" She asked as she settled in next to me in the small cafeteria. I gestured to the star of _Makenzie Falls_ who was laughing at something that one of his co-stars said. "Oh, Chad? Psh, he's not that bad..."_

"_Yeah, not anymore I bet." Ever since I showed up, he just... didn't seem to come around. Sonny had told me stories about close encounters with Chad._

_She nudged me in the side with her elbow and scooted her chair closer to me. "I used to have a crush on him," She whispered to me. My nose wrinkled at that comment. "I don't like him anymore, Alex..." She could see the jealousy rising in my eyes, so now she was playing on the defensive. "Really, I don't. I meant what I said the other day," Did I mention it had been about three days since she spent the night and we kissed? Oh, yeah: it's been three days since our kiss._

_Underneath the table, I felt her reach for the hand of mine that was the closest to hers. I was being unrelenting, and yes, I was doing it on purpose. She squeezed my hand while I used a french fry to chase ketchup around my tray. She just made me lose my appetite from hearing about her past crush on Chad. Ugh. What a dick he is._

"_Are you going to eat?" She asked, letting go of my hand._

"_No. I'm not hungry," I told her, shrugging weakly. I heard her sigh. I reached for my water and took a long sip. I waited until she was done eating, both of our plates because she didn't like me wasting food, and then we left. We silently made our way to the prop house. She was the one who broke our seemingly awkward silence._

"_Are you really jealous because I used to like Chad?" She asked, crossing her arms. I just shrugged back at her. I guess I was kind of jealous, but now that I think about it, I don't really care. She did say she liked me a lot, she did kiss me. She keeps beating around the bush about what we actually are to one another, but whatever. It's whatever. "Because if you're jealous..." Her eyes narrowed a little and she took a step closer to me, leaning towards my ear. The smirk that pulled across her face was unwavering. She whispered something in my ear, but I didn't hear her. However, my body must have reacted to her words because I suddenly felt weak in the knees and my eyes glossed over. Before I could protest, she had pulled me into the photo booth and sat me down, climbing into my lap._

"What the hell, Alex? I was trying to tell you a story..." There was his voice again. Chad, can't you see that I'm in a hospital and trying to rest a little? Thanks, asshole.

"Chad, just because we're friends now doesn't mean that I'm not going to treat you like dirt on the bottom of my shoe." I informed him, watching him feign a sigh. "It's how I am. The only one who ever got special treatment was..."

"Sonny, I know. That's who my story is about, Russo." He explained. My back stiffened a little at the mention of her name. I couldn't even bring myself to say it out loud. I visibly winced when he said her name, too. Gosh, I miss her so much. "I've never told anyone this story either,"

"Aw, I'm shocked. You trust me." I sneered at him playfully but I gave him my attention. "I'm all ears, boy. Tell your story," I encouraged.

He started rambling on about the first time he met Sonny and how beautiful she was and how the only thing he could do was act like a dick. What a surprise there. But then he started talking about how something had struck him, how she seemed so much different than anyone else he had met. It was just like what I had felt when I met her. Damn.

"But there's no possible way that she could _ever_ like me, right?" He asked, his voice softening. I just shook my head at him. I was all ready to tell him that we had dated, Sonny and I, but now that he admitted he had feelings for her? Psh. I wasn't gonna tell him that. Then he'd try to get with her and it would be terrible.

"She did like you, once upon a time. She told me so," I chuckled triumphantly. "But since you showed no sign of interest in her," I waited for him to react; he didn't. He wasn't even looking at me. "She moved on,"

"Is she single now?"

"How the hell should I know? We're not even speaking," I rolled my eyes at him. Of course, I knew she was very single. After all, she was the one that broke up with me, over how incredibly stupid I was. I still can't believe we fought over _that_. Of all things, why did it have to be that? She accused me of keeping secrets, yeah she did. Just because I wouldn't tell her why I complained about missing Waverly Place. I mean, maybe I missed my brothers, my parents, Harper, the smell that New York City had. Well, I missed two of those four things.

"I thought you might know. You were her best friend before you two stopped talking, right? I mean... you two always hung out,"

"Oh, you noticed?" I teased.

"I stopped coming around because I had competition. I was scared of you, Russo." He admitted. Good to know that I can strike fear into the heart of Chad Dylan Cooper. "I mean, she really adores you... Sonny does," He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You two aren't even speaking and whenever I talk to her, whenever I get the chance to, all she can talk about is you."

"Really?" I sounded far too excited by this.

"Yeah. What happened with you two?"

"It's a long story..."

"I have time,"

"For this story? No, you don't," I shook my head to him.

Before I could even give him another reason, another excuse, I realized that's what I had always been doing to Sonny. She would ask so many questions about New York and my family. I would just dismiss her. Then a nurse walked in, holding a clipboard. She had my paperwork.

I signed a few papers and I was told I could leave when I felt ready. Right now, I didn't want to face everyone yet. I knew that when I returned to Condor Studios, I was going to be flooded with people wanting to know what happened. I hoped Sonny was one of them.

About an hour passed and Chad drove me to my apartment. He wanted to feel sympathetic for me, testing the waters of this new friendship thing. But I didn't let him stay with me, not when I might have a chance of getting back with Sonny.

I reluctantly gave him my cell phone number. He wanted to be able to check up on me over the weekend. I didn't have to come in over the weekend for rehearsals. But I was sure that people would be stopping by to visit me. Chad. Tawni. Nico. Grady. Zora. But guess who wasn't coming by? Sonny. She wouldn't come by. Bitch. I hate you, Sonny Munroe. I crash my car. I almost die. And you won't come to see me. Ugh. Fuck you, Sonny. Fuck you and your beautiful smile and the way your eyes would sparkle whenever you looked at me and the way you could leave my lips tingling after each and every kiss you left on my skin. I hate you.

No. I don't. I love you. I wish I had the balls to tell her that, to tell Sonny Munroe that I was in love with her. But I can't. Why? Because she won't even talk to me.

**A/N: Oh, and Miachi guessed right. It was Chad. (: Did anyone happen to catch Demi Lovato in Grey's Anatomy? My gosh, her acting skills are superb in the episode... Reviews, I love them.**


	7. Guest Appearance

**A/N: I like getting reviews because they feed into my big ego. More notes at the end of the chapter, I promise.**

Chapter Six – Guest Appearance

"_Sonny, I don't want to go over there. You know he doesn't like me, so why... why do you insist upon talking to him when I'm around?" I groaned as she pulled me towards the area of the studio designated to _The Falls_ and their annoying star, Chad Dylan Cooper._

"_Why?" She squeezed my hand, keeping our fingers laced. "Because he asked me to guest star on his show and I want to personally reject his request," She told me. I never thought she could have such an evil streak. But when it comes to Chad, she is quite terrible. I love it._

_Rolling my eyes to her, she tugged me along. She knew I didn't want to be here. I think everyone who saw me knew that I didn't want to be here. But she said something about how she didn't want to be left alone with Chad because she might lose her cool. I think she just wanted to reassure me that she didn't have a thing for him anymore, or make me jealous by flirting with him. Either of those two would be suitable reasons for forcing me to tag along. Well, I'd find out sooner or later._

_As we bounded onto the set of _the Falls_, I immediately felt his icy blue eyes boring into me. It was almost painful. Sonny moved to take a step or two in front of me, bringing her closer to Chad. I folded my arms over my chest._

"_Who is she? Reinforcements?" He asked, raising a brow to me._

"_Yes, actually..." Sonny turned to glance at me, flashing me a smile. I gave her a shy one in response. Then she cast her eyes to Chad. I couldn't see the look on her face; I hoped her smile had gone away. "She's the newest member to the _So Random _cast, Alexandra Russo."_

_I cleared my throat to Sonny and rolled my eyes as I came to stand next to her. "Alex is just fine," I piped up._

"_Whatever, I'll just call you Russo." He shrugged, letting his icy gaze fall back onto Sonny again. "So, what do you say about that guest spot?"_

"_No thank you," Her voice was so confident I almost had to grip her shoulder to stay standing, but I managed to hold my ground. We watched as Chad seemed to squirm on the balls of his feet, wondering why Sonny wouldn't take the job._

"_But this will boost your career..." He informed quietly._

"_As great as that would be, I can't stand to be around you for more than ten minutes." She noted firmly. "In fact, I'm starting to feel sick to my stomach just looking at you, Chad." He gasped and I chuckled. The serious face on Sonny's features didn't falter at all._

_With that being said, Sonny turned around and yanked on my arm, pulling me behind her. We made it into the hallway before we started to burst out into laughter._

"_Did you see the look on his face? Oh my gosh, that was priceless, Sonny!" I roared with laughter, as did she._

"Did you see the look on his face? Oh my gosh, that was priceless, Sonny," I chuckled to myself, holding my stomach. That's when I realized I was in the studio parking lot with Chad. We were taking our daily mid-afternoon stroll, something we had adapted since I got out of the hospital about a month ago.

Every day, I tried to talk to Sonny. She would occasionally greet me or smile in my direction, but it never happened when we were around others. Whenever we had the chance to be alone in the hallway or something, she was somewhat nice to me again. It was like I was taking steps into our past and reliving them.

"Did Sonny see the look on who's face?" He asked, his hands shoved into his pockets as he walked next to me.

"Nothing. I just... never mind, you were saying something?" I replied gently. He nodded to me and continued talking. I wasn't really paying much attention to him. I never did. I know, I'm such a terrible friend.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to appear on _The Falls_ for an episode or two." He shrugged to me. "It's not a major role, or a recurring one. One of our usual extras has pneumonia or something, and we need someone to fill her spot ASAP."

"I guess. Do I have to speak for the role?" I was teasing.

"Yeah. You have a few lines. We have a scene together. It's not too bad, though. Come on, Russo. You're a great actress,"

"How would you know? You've never seen me act before," I was putting walls up with him, walls that I definitely should have put up with Sonny.

"Yes, I have. I watch your show from time to time..." I gasped at his admission and swatted at him arm playfully. "Seriously, you have potential to do so much better than _So Random..._"

"But I like _So Random_," I explained to him. "I like the people, the atmosphere, and the pay is decent enough." It wasn't like I wanted a big break or anything. I was content with where I was right now. "You had something else, too, right?"

"Yeah. It's about Sonny," I stiffened at the mention of her name. Ever since I came to terms with the fact that I really am in love with her, I had never really said her name aloud. It stung every time I thought about her and I could feel a subtle stabbing at my heart whenever someone else said it, especially Chad. "I'm over her. I'm totally off crushing on girls. I'm going after women now."

"Oh good, then I'm in the clear." I teased and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to his side.

"You're like my sister. I could never date you."

"And someone else already owns my heart," I explained softly.

"Boyfriend back in New York?"

"Something like that," I shrugged it off. "What time is it?"

"Like four, why?" I broke apart from him, frowning.

"I have rehearsal. Fuck. Marshall is going to shoot me... I'll call you later, Chad," I called to him and started sprinting inside, running to the prop house to grab my script.

Of course, I had been late to rehearsal and afterwards, Marshall chewed me out for it. I took it all in. I was used to getting yelled at and scolded. It only took about five minutes, then I headed back to the prop house to grab my bag and head to my apartment. I had bought a new car since my accident. I scored a worn low rider pick up truck, a black one. It was a little rusty, but it was pretty great. I loved it. However, when I made it back to the prop house, I did not expect to be left alone with Sonny.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked me as I entered the room, immediately going towards my bag to fetch it and try to run. But she caught me by the wrist and pulled me to look at her. Even when we're not speaking, she still has me wrapped around her damn little finger.

"What's up, Munroe," I replied softly, taking my wrist from her grip and crossing my arms over my chest, looking right at her. I wanted to just melt from looking into her eyes, but I couldn't. Why? Because we weren't a couple anymore.

"What's up with you and Chad?" She asked, taking a step back to put a distance between us. "Ever since you... the past month, you've been hanging out with him a lot." I knew what she was hinting at and it made me laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're stupid!" I laughed in her face, shaking my head. "Just because we're... I'm not dating him, if that's what you were thinking,"

"Good, I'm glad." She snapped back.

"Glad you're not jealous of my new friend," I snapped right back at her. But I shouldn't have done that. I didn't apologize, though. I couldn't even stand to say sorry.

"I was just... I heard he offered you a guest spot on _The Falls_."

"And I took it; it's not a big deal. I'm just filling in for a regular extra with a few lines," I shrugged. I watched her face screw up into something resembling a forced smile. "If you're jealous, just tell me, Sonny."

"I'm not jealous. This is your fault, Alex. You're the one that keeps secrets from me." She hissed under her breath at me.

I rolled my eyes to her. I didn't want to get into this right now, not in the prop house when God knows who could be listening to us. "Can we please do this later?" I muttered to her, wrinkling my brow.

"Fine. Whatever. Do what you want, Alex." She replied to me, starting to walk away. I grabbed her by the hand, catching her off guard. We stood face to face for a few minutes before I leaned my forehead on hers. I watched her eyes close. Our noses just barely brushed. Just as I was about to lean in and catch her lips, the door of the prop house opened and we practically jumped apart from one another. I ended up on the floor next to my bag and she ended up on the couch. Awkward? Yes. Fuck you Grady for needing cheese or something stupid.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry! There's only three more chapters left of this story. I am neglecting iRelationship and that's not good. I have one fourth of the drabbles done, hurrah. I might pull together another SWAC/WoWP story, if I can think of something. Review!**


	8. In Hiding

**A/N: I love all the feedback I am getting, my gosh. It's seriously progressing this story onward. And I know all my iRelationship readers want to slit my throat for ignoring that story. Demi & Selena have taken over my mind; it's terrible, really. More notes at the end.**

Chapter Seven – In Hiding

_We had made a habit of our sleep overs and it didn't seem like anyone noticed how incredibly close we were. I'm sure someone had to notice the way that we looked at one another on a daily basis. We tried our hardest to keep the flirting to a minimum when we were at work or when we could obviously be spotted, like out in public. The last thing that we wanted to have happen was us be caught in a lip-lock in public and have it be on the front page of a tabloid the next morning. That would be terrible._

_Tonight, I was cooking. Yes, I Alex Russo, am going to cook with the stove and oven. I swear Sonny has me whipped or something. But I was making chicken Parmesan. I found an easy recipe to make, too. We're kind of still unofficial, so I asked her on a date, a sleep over date. Of course, I don't want anything to escalate with her. I'm not ready for anything beyond first base, definitely not with Sonny. I'd be too scared that I'd fuck something up. She does that to me._

_I had showered and pulled on a nicer pair of purple skinny jeans, a black Forever the Sickest Kids shirt falling loosely around my torso, and flip flops protecting the soles of my feet from the cool floor; I even had my hair pulled up all cute, my bangs falling to frame my face. I knew Sonny loved when I did that to my hair. She told me last week when she pulled me into the photo booth to make out with me. We were almost caught by Tawni; it was thrilling._

_I didn't even hear her come in, but I felt her arms wrap around my waist from behind. I felt her lips tickling my neck and I wrinkled my nose._

"_You need to make a louder entrance next time," I told her, turning in her grip. She shifted her arms to fall around my neck when we were facing one another and I hugged her waist, bringing her ultimately closer to me._

_Sonny mumbled something when she leaned against me, her face burying in the crook of my neck. I felt her lips moving against my skin but I didn't know what she said. I think she asked me a question. She had pulled back, giving me an expectant look._

"_Did you hear what I asked you?" She inquired and I shook my head. I watched her grin pull into a dry smirk. She stood on her toes, her heels gently lifting from the cool tile floor beneath us until I felt her lips brush against my earlobe. I could hear her slightly off breathing and my eyes closed. She was making my heart race. "I asked if you would be my girlfriend,"_

_My breath hitched noticeably at her request, but I couldn't find my voice. I nodded slightly to her and she kissed my cheek. Then she shifted and pressed her back against my front side. We were only like this when we were alone, but that's fine with me. I mean, yeah, public displays of affection are okay with me. But sometimes there's a fine line. As I grew older, I started to feel less comfortable with being affectionate around others, especially my family and strangers. Yes, I lump them together because my family is usually mingling with strangers, hence the Sub Station. Speaking of which, I have yet to tell Sonny why I would leave the set early sometimes and seemingly disappear for several hours at a time. I would ignore phone calls when I was gone. Why? Well because I had magically teleported home, to Waverly Place, for wizard lessons with Dad, Max, and Justin. It was a rare occurrence, though, because I did have rehearsals to do and I would have to time it right. Damn time zones, you always betray me._

_Her fingertips dragged along my arms and I was pulled from my reverie. She was speaking to me again and, of course, I wasn't paying attention. So she pinched my arm. I yelped softly into her hair._

"_Alex, why do you zone out so much?" She asked quietly, disengaging herself from me and walking into the living room where she had set her bag down. She was going through it as she spoke to me._

"_I don't know. Maybe I'm narcoleptic or something," I heard her chuckle. She had fished something out of her bag and approached me again, standing in front of me._

"_I bought this for you," She handed me a box that was wrapped. "Okay, well... I found the box in my room, but it fit in there well enough. I felt like wrapping it, giving you a surprise..." She had that wide grin of hers pulled across her face. I love that grin._

"_Are we going to tell people that we're dating?" I asked, looking from her eyes to the box I was holding so delicately. I was searching her dark eyes, waiting for an answer._

"_No, because Marshall will fire us." She replied firmly. "Both of our contracts have clauses, stating that dating co-stars is strictly forbidden and will result in immediate expulsion from the cast and Condor Studios completely. I don't want to risk that for either of us, so we'll have to settle for hiding." But she released a sigh after her mini lecture and touched my face. "Open your gift, Alex." She encouraged but I couldn't move. She twirled her fingers around my bangs slowly, teasing me. My stomach filled with butterflies, making my knees grow weaker by the second. Then she let go and walked into the living room, grabbing her bag. She disappeared down the hallway. My fingers tore away at the shimmering wrapping paper and I exposed a white box. I opened the box carefully, tearing the tape with my well manicured nail. After I made my way through clumps of tissue paper of all different pastels, I found my present. It was shiny and beautiful and definitely not something I would have expected Sonny to have bought for me. It's not even like we were together or anything, not officially. I'm glad we are, though_

_Carefully, I lifted my gift from its box, holding it gently in my hands, cradling it. I still didn't know where Sonny had gone; I think she was in my bedroom. I don't know. I was mesmerized by her gift._

I realized the hard way that cleaning my room alone was never good. I always got distracted. When I was clearing off my desk, organizing the drawers and their contents, I found that gift Sonny had given me from our first date. It felt like ages ago. I used to wear it everyday. But when we broke up, I thought I had lost it. I'm glad I didn't.

Sonny had given me a silver heart-shaped locket. I didn't know what was inside of the locket. Why? Because I never had the patience to open it. I never wanted to. I never thought about doing it. But tonight, I thought, why not? It's not like I'm ever going to be dating her again. At this point, I'm feeling suicidal more and more often. I'm dreaming of ways to kill myself and just escape this constant stream of misery that I feel when I'm around her or when I'm not around her, like now.

I used my nails to pry the damn locket open, but I was careful, too. I didn't want to break it or scratch it up. It was the last piece of Sonny that I had to hold onto. When I cracked it open after about twenty minutes of trying, I felt the corners of my lips curve upwards. It was one of those micro SD cards. What the hell, Sonny? I took the card out and held it in my palm. There was also a picture of her taped to both sides of the locket. I could feel my heart starting to race again. The pictures she had put in the locket were meant to make me smile; they were meant to make me want her close to me and I knew that. One of them had her smiling that damn bright smile and the other had her in that yellow bikini of hers that I love so much. She knows me so fucking well, and yet she doesn't know any part of who I am when I'm in New York. She knows the west coast Alex, not the east coast Alex. But she put that micro SD card in there because she knows I have one in my cell phone; she knows I have the adapter, and she knows I can read what's on the card.

Blinking, I searching for my laptop and that memory card adapter. I popped the card into the adapter and slid it into the slot on my laptop when it kicked on. I opened the files on the card. There was a video, which I opened. It was Sonny, with an acoustic guitar, and she was seated in front of her laptop. I could tell by the quality of the video. She started telling me about how nervous she was and how if she missed a chord or something that I should forgive her. I would because I wouldn't know any better. But damn, when she started singing... my heart started to race. I didn't know she wrote songs. I didn't know she wrote a song for me. I had to pause it. I closed my laptop and let my head fall into my hands. How could I let this girl slip away from me with such... ease? Ugh. Fuck my life.

-x-

The next day, I came to the studio earlier than I wanted. But for some reason, I couldn't be alone. I had to be around people I knew or kind of knew. I brought my laptop with me. Why? I was in a strange mood and I felt like writing. I don't know what I would be writing. I had written a few songs before, but nothing to fawn over, nothing like the song Sonny had written for me. I still couldn't get her voice out of my head.

I settled in on the couch in the prop house, but I was underneath of a blanket. I appeared to be sleeping. It was pretty early in the morning. Our call for rehearsal wasn't until eight, but I was here at six. Why? Because my bed just didn't seem comfortable. My bag was on the floor next to me. My eyes were closed, but I just couldn't fall back asleep, not after getting up to look decent enough and drive here, nope. It just wasn't happening.

That's when I heard familiar voices. I heard Sonny talking to Nico. I couldn't really hear them until they moved into the room. They didn't really seem to care that I was sleeping on the couch, or appeared to be sleeping.

"There is no way that I'm going to talk to her about this," Sonny offered, her voice sounding worried and rushed. I bet she's rubbing the back of her neck too, being all stressed out and whatnot. At least, she sounded stressed out. I didn't want to open my eyes and give away that I've been eavesdropping, though.

I heard Nico sigh. He sat down on the other end of the couch. I could feel the cushion dip beneath my feet. "Look, Sonny... you're never going to know what's up with Alex and Chad unless you ask one of them." They were talking about me? Why does she think I'm dating him? I told her I wasn't. What the hell...

"It's not that I _care_ if she hangs out with him..." Nico coughed to her words and I could just tell by the way the room felt around me that she glared at him. "You think I'm jealous?"

"Yes, I do. I don't know why you would be. Just because you two aren't speaking doesn't mean you have to be jealous over Alex's new friendship with Chad." He was defending me. I'll have to thank him later. Note to self: buy Nico a pizza or something.

Sonny sighed softly. I could hear her heels clicking against the floor; she was pacing and quickly. "The only reason we stopped talking is because she was keeping secrets from me,"

"You fought over a secret? That's ridiculous, Sonny. Everyone has secrets," He confirmed. Then he got up. Well, he did have a point. But his point is invalid in our situation. Couples don't keep the secrets that I was keeping from Sonny. This is all my fault. I should have been honest with her. I shouldn't have told her that I was going to unclog my toilet or that I was going to feed my fish, when she knows full well that I don't _have_ fucking fish to feed.

"Sonny, you have to talk to her. This is stupid. You guys need to make up," I heard Nico leave the room. Then I shifted on the couch. I turned so I was on my side with my back up against the couch. There was room next to me for her to sit, and she did, surprisingly enough. I felt her fingers thread through my hair. I had to refrain from smiling. If she knew I was awake, it would blow her confidence, I knew that for sure. So I didn't move a muscle. I had to stay still, tell myself this wasn't happening and I wasn't dreaming and I didn't know her at all and she meant nothing to me. That was so far from true, but it's the only way I could keep from moving and squirming while she threaded her fingers through my hair.

"Alex," She chuckled after she spoke my name. "I don't know what secrets you could possibly be keeping from me. I don't even know if you were cheating on me the whole time we were together," Why would I fucking do that? I'm in love with you, Sonny! I just wanted to open my eyes and tell her, speak my mind to her. But I couldn't do it. I had to mold to her needs. I had to remain still and let her tease me. Gosh, she really knows how to give me butterflies when I don't want them. "I'm sorry for being so paranoid and so clingy. I miss you, Alex. I miss spending time with you. I miss our sketch. I miss our sleep overs. I miss waking up in your arms and feeling all warm inside when you smile. I know that you don't smile that much, or at least you only smile when you're around me." She giggled some and I could feel her coming closer to me. She brushed aside my hair and pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead, leaving my skin feelings all tingly and whatnot.

She got up from the couch and left the room, I think. Or maybe she didn't. I opened my eyes and rubbed them softly, stretching a little. When I sat up on the couch, I looked around the prop house. My eyes settled on Sonny, sitting with her guitar in hand.

"Hey," I offered callously, and she smiled in acknowledgment. I didn't want to disrupt her from whatever it was that she was doing. She seemed to be content with tuning her guitar by ear. I didn't mind the out of tune twanging of her guitar strings. For some reason, she made them sound melodic, in tune or not. It was strange what she did to me, really.

"Does this string sound in tune to you?" She asked me as I stood up from the couch. I listened to her strumming the lowest string and, biting my lip, I pondered. It sounded a little off but I didn't have a great musical ear.

"I think? Don't you have a tuner or something for that," I replied quietly. I sounded kind of cold, but I guess she did deserve it.

"No, unfortunately I don't. My tuner is back in Wisconsin," I rolled my eyes at her. I noticed that she had refrained from tossing a pillow in my direction, one of her hands leaving the guitar to land on a small pillow near her. Had we been together still, she would have tossed it at me in high hopes of my laughter as a response.

"Why don't you just _buy_ one," I muttered to her. With that, I grabbed my bag and started to head out of the room. Once I left the room, I went looking for my wand in my bag. Fuck. Did it fall out? Yes, yes it did... my bag had a hole in the bottom corner. Ugh. Why didn't I just put it in my boots like I always do?

I turned around to go back into the prop house and I was face to face with Sonny, holding my wand delicately. "You dropped this, whatever it is." She told me, handing it to me and I took it from her gently. "Is that a wand? Are you like a Harry Potter fanatic?"

"Something like that, Sonny," I chuckled weakly to her, muttering a thank you, and then I disappeared down the hallway. Looking all around me, I breathed in a deep sigh. "Today is just not my day; take me home to Waverly Place and I'll be okay." I swished my wand around and squeezed my eyes shut. Before I knew it, I was standing on Waverly Place. It felt like ages since I had been home, when in reality, I was here just a week ago. But I needed help. I needed to talk to Justin; he would know what to do.

**A/N: I didn't actually intend for this chapter to go in this order, but I think it came out well. Please review? Yeah? I have two more chapters to go on this story. They are going to be long. I have a lot of loose ends to tie up here.**


	9. How Can I Win?

Chapter Eight - How Can I Win?

_One month. We've been sneaking around everyone's backs for an entire four weeks. I don't even know how we managed that, but we did. Now if only I could figure out what I was going to buy her as an anniversary gift. Threading my fingers through my hair as I browsed the shelves of Target, I sighed. When it came to buying gifts, I think Sonny has a sixth sense, something that I surely do not have._

_I've been in Target for almost an hour, trying to find her something. I ignored her text messages and phone calls. She probably hates me by now. Ugh. I didn't even talk to her at all yesterday because I was in New York. I just got home earlier this morning to find a note taped to my apartment door, from Sonny. She told me we had to talk. Since we started dating, I had disappeared six times to New York. I knew she was getting angry with me over disappearing but for some reason, Sonny had an amazing facade._

_That's when I got another seemingly urgent text message from her. I couldn't ignore this one. I felt terrible now. She said she "wanted to talk." It was our one month anniversary and I hadn't spoken a word to her in almost three days. Fuck. I am a terrible girlfriend._

_I settled on one of those obnoxious cards that sings when you open it and a white fluffy teddy bear with a big red heart on the stomach. I would have bought her flowers, but I didn't have enough money for that, not on my person anyway and I wasn't going to use a credit card for roses. That was just... strange to me._

_Once I made it out of the store and made my way towards my car, I dialed her number. I listened to the phone ring and ring. Nothing. Straight to voice mail after two rings. Did she press the ignore button on her phone? What the hell..._

"_Sonny, it's Alex. I'm so sorry I haven't talked to you in forever." I sighed, pressing my keys into the ignition of my car but not turning it on just yet. "I miss you, a lot... and I know I'm a bad girlfriend." My forehead collided with the steering wheel before me. "I know it's our anniversary, one month... and I have nothing planned. If you don't already have plans, do you wanna come over?" I left it at that for now, until I could think of something else to say to her. "Talk to you soon," Then I hung up. I never know how to end the lame ass voice mails that I leave her. I turned my keys in the ignition and I started on my way back to my apartment. Luckily, our anniversary fell on a Saturday, which meant no studio today._

_-x-_

_I made it back to my apartment in a matter of minutes, but my phone was going off in my pocket as I fumbled with the keys in the door knob's lock. Sighing, I gave up on opening my door and answered my text message from Sonny. She asked me to come over to her apartment. I couldn't tell if she was pleased that I had replied to her or pissed that I hadn't talked to her in the past couple of days. She's a mystery when she doesn't put smiley faces into her text messages, I realized._

_So, opening my door would be pointless now. I grabbed my Target bag with her gifts and headed back down to my car. Her apartment was about fifteen minutes from mine and much closer to the studio, but we always had sleep overs at my apartment. Probably because her mom would be up in our business at her place. I understand wanting privacy._

_I walked into the familiar building and rapped my knuckles on her apartment door. I was greeted with a smiling Sonny. She was wearing a yellow tank top and dark gray sweat pants, her hair strung up into a messy bun with some of the shorter strands falling around her face._

"_Happy one month," I smiled to her, but shyly, and presented her with the card and the teddy bear. She hugged the bear in one arm and pulled my inside with the other. Before I could react much, she set the card and bear down, pinning me against the wall, locking the apartment door behind me._

"_Isn't your mom home?" I asked weakly and she shook her head. We were nose-to-nose. I just realized that she was wearing some kind of heeled shoe to give her a vertical uplift, so we were the same height, and that was fine with me. She was holding my hands in place against the door, over my head; she was making it hard for me to leave her grasp, even if I wanted to break free of her. Honestly, why would I want to? Sonny Munroe pinning me to her apartment door, and I would have the right mind to protest her? Ha. That would make a funny joke, if only there was laughter to go alone with it._

_Of course, though, the moment had to be ruined somehow... her cell phone started ringing its familiar "moo" ring tone. I groaned. She made a noise of disapproval resembling that of a moan, which in turn, made me chuckle. Tee hee._

_I watched Sonny saunter across the room in her heels and grab her phone. It was her mother, of course it was. Had to ruin it, Mama Munroe, thanks. But being the loving girlfriend that I am, I snuck up behind Sonny, wrapping my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. My actions didn't go unheeded either, which was great for me._

"_Yeah, Mom. Alex is here," She moved the phone to my head._

"_Hey Mama Munroe, it's Alex." Her mother started saying hello to me too, but Sonny moved the phone back to her own face. Ha. Good one, Sonny._

"_Yeah, we're fine. She's fine..." I watched Sonny listen to her mother's plethora of rules and regulations, one of those prime factors being no boys allowed, especially not Nico and Grady. Ha ha. That makes me happy. Of course the girls were allowed, but I would cause the most trouble of them all. I always do. It's who I am, it's how I roll. Alex Russo is a trouble maker by trade and a decent girlfriend by choice._

_Once she hung up the phone, Sonny turned in my arms, wrapping her own around my neck and leaning our foreheads close. "Thank you for the present and the card, which I really should open..." She turned her back to my front and reached for my card on the kitchen's island, which we were standing near._

_I could hear her start to rip at the envelope, so I rested my head on her shoulder, watching what her hands were doing. My fingers were laced over her stomach, keeping her close to me with as little pressure upon her stomach as humanly possible. As soon as she opened the card and it started singing at her, I could practically feel the smile radiating off of her face. It was magical, in every sense of the word, and yet I didn't have to use any type of magic at all._

"_Alex, I love it," She whispered, closing the card. She set it down on the island, after tucking it back into the now mangled envelope, and turned to face me once more. Now my hands were braced over the small of her back, but I shifted them to hold her hips instead. She just kept her arms wrapped around my neck. I think she slipped out of her heels because she was short again. I like my short Sonny._

_Before I knew it, we had disengaged from each other and I was being dragged down the hallway to her bedroom. We were both giggling, her more than myself, and I knew we both had that love struck and love drunk feeling welling on the inside. It was thrilling. It was exhilarating. It was almost magical..._

Memories were always much more magical than the reality they were being compared to, especially when you were dreaming of your ex-girlfriend and not your little brother pulling you down the hallway to your older brother's bedroom. I didn't think Max would be so pleased to have me home. Last time I was here, he asked me to side with him on something ridiculous and I couldn't do it; I had left him in something of a slump. I actually felt bad about doing it. Since I met Sonny, I was becoming more and more in touch with my sensitive side. Yeah, I have one, I just try to ignore it most of the time. It's a lot easier than actually dealing with things.

"Thanks Max," I offered brightly and he just nodded, giving me a quick hug and muttering something into my shoulder along the lines of "I missed you." That made me smile. Before he could get away, I wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him next to me. He didn't try to get away from me. Score for Alex. "I missed you, too, Max. I'll try to visit more often, or call every once in awhile..." He nodded and slipped down the hallway. He ducked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Max had said that Justin was in his room, home from college, and relaxing. That wasn't like the Justin I knew, loved, and occasionally hated. My big brother was always on the ball, always studying, always trying to better himself in some way. As I reached for the door knob and turned it slowly, I was greeted with the lights off and Justin sleeping soundly in his bed. So this is what Max meant by relaxing. Time for a rude awakening, big brother!

I flipped the lights on and I immediately heard Justin groan. "Mom, I need my full eight hours of... Alex?" He blinked and rubbed his eyes, a weak smile pulling at his face as he sat up in bed. I'm not sure whether he was happy to see me or not, but I think he was.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" I asked, closing his door behind me. He nodded, so I came to sit on the edge of his bed. "It's about a girl," I explained softly.

"Is it about just any girl or _the_ girl?" He asked me playfully, nudging my side. I couldn't help but chuckle. I had a conversation with Sonny once about whether she had fallen in love before; the answer had been no, unless falling in love with nachos counted, but we decided that food couldn't be a suitable life partner.

"_The_ girl," I confirmed. Justin knew I swung both ways, more so favoring my own gender than his. He was always a "no questions" kind of guy; he always helped me, especially as we grew older and he left for college, then I left for _So Random_. "I lost her and I have to get her back," I explained to him.

"For starters, do I get a name? Who is she?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Sonny Munroe." I saw his eyes widen out of the corner of my eyes and I just nodded. "I had Sonny and I fucked it all up, Justin. She wouldn't even talk to me until like... yesterday. And now we only ever talk when we're alone. I don't know if she's trying to keep the fight up for her own sake or if she's just doing this for the hell of it."

"You _dated_ your co-star? Doesn't that violate your contract, Alex?" I nodded.

"That's why, if I got her back, I was going to put in my letter of resignation with Marshall. _So Random_ can go on without me, but they cannot go on without Sonny." I informed and he nodded.

"As much as I don't want to agree, you're right. Didn't you hear that Tawni...."

"I don't care about that bottle blond," I snapped to him. "I need your advice on Sonny. What do I do? How do I get her back?"

Justin and I talked for what seemed like hours. We remembered a lot of things we went through together. We laughed for awhile. I cried a little, and I think he did, too. But in the end, he helped me figure out what I was going to do.

I had retreated to my own bedroom. It felt so foreign to me and I had been here, what, not even a week ago? Fuck. Why am I becoming such a stranger to my own home? I sighed and moved over to my bed, grabbing a notebook and a pen from my night stand. I know exactly why Waverly Place doesn't feel like home anymore. I found a new home. Home is supposed to comfort you and make you feel safe, and wanted. I know where my home is: in the arms of Sonny Munroe.

Opening to a blank page, I began writing a letter, a letter that would explain everything, that would apologize to her, and that would ultimately make or break me in what I was trying to do. I hope this works out the way that I want it to.

**A/N: Oooh, cliffhanger. I'm going to be killer in Word I today. This is the second to last chapter of this story. I started mapping out another SWAC/WoWP story, but I don't know when I'll be getting that one written and posted. I've got to finish iRelationship and I have another story I'll be working on, via LiveJournal, called Webs We Weave. Look for it! And don't forget to review!**


	10. Mind Meld

**Inspirations: The Man Who Can't Be Moved - The Script.**

Chapter Nine - Mind Meld

_Nothing is going right. Not one thing. I tried to be nice and get Sonny breakfast, but I spilled her coffee all down the front of her brand new pink blouse. She didn't talk to me until lunch rolled around. And when lunch time came around, I think I fucked up even more... I ruined yet another one of her shirts today, but I tripped and my entire tray of food splattered onto her yellow shirt. Why did she choose today to wear such lovely colors? Ugh. It wasn't like a sandwich and a carton of milk that spilled on her... it was baked beans, cole slaw, a fruit cup, and a cup of apple juice. I hope she doesn't kill me later on... we're supposed to have a sleep over at my apartment._

_After lunch, when I was just chilling out in the prop house, I did not expect to have a cranky Sonny enter the room. She was fuming, and I just didn't know why._

"_We need to talk, Alex." I started to say something to her as I stood from the couch and she shook her head, her eyes darkening and her fists clenched at her side. "I'm serious. We need to talk." She practically snapped at me._

"_Okay, talk about what?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest, looking at her. Though I had to admit, she was scaring me to death right now. I had never seen Sonny this mad._

"_Last week, when you said that you were on your plane back from New York... Nico saw you, in the hallway of the fucking studio." She whispered to me. I had never heard her say anything even remotely close to the word fuck, let alone now she's adding an ending to it and making it a present tense noun. How could Nico have seen me, though? I didn't even... oh wait, I did poof back to the studio because I left my laptop here in the prop room and I wanted to bring it home to show Justin something. Shit. Think, Alex: think of some kind of suitable lie..._

_I rubbed the back of my neck and bowed my head. "Sonny, you have to hear my out..." My voice sounded so quiet and weak, almost broken. I couldn't lie to Sonny._

"_I don't have to hear you out. Just tell me the truth," She demanded, but I shook my head. "Being in a committed relationship means not keeping secrets, Alex, and that's exactly what you're doing..." She explained to me, moving closer and cupping my face. I shifted my gaze to look at her. She was pleading with me. "All you have to do is tell me if you were in the studio or not, and if you were, then why were you here and not coming home from New York?"_

"_I... I can't tell you, Sonny." I muttered, bowing my head. Her thumb stroked the skin of my nose and she sighed. "I just can't... I'm sorry," I had the same problem with Harper once upon a time. All of the lying came to a screeching halt at some point, I realized. I should have been honest with her from the start, whether it was against the rules or not._

"_Then I'm afraid that we cannot be together." She told me quietly, taking her hand from my face, drawing in a deep breath. "When you can stop keeping secrets from me, or anyone for that matter, maybe we can work something out."_

_It hurt to hear her soft words, especially when she made me feel the way she did. She makes my stomach fill with butterflies. She makes me smile, even when I don't want to smile, like now. This is the worst possible situation and what am I doing? Smiling. Fuck you, Sonny Munroe, fuck you to hell and back again._

"_Sonny, it's not that I don't want to tell you... I do, I really do," I began, rubbing at my eyes furiously. "But there's rules.... I can't break the rules again,"_

"_What are you talking about? Rules? Alex, you can tell me anything. You can trust me. I didn't tell anyone that you're afraid of tractors, though I don't understand why..." She explained. It was true. Tractors freak me the fuck out, and Sonny hadn't told a soul about my innate fear of the farm vehicles. I wanted to tell her that I'm a wizard, but I'd get in so much trouble. Getting in trouble meant never seeing Sonny again, and that was not good._

"_Sonny, you have to understand me... I can't tell you right now." There was no winning with her. She was being stubborn._

"_So you ruin two of my shirts and then tell me to understand that you really want to share secrets about your life with me but you aren't allowed to because there's rules that you have to abide by?" She asked, her voice sounding incredibly irritated. I nodded meekly. She heaved in a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What happened to Alex Russo, the rule breaker? What happened to... never mind, just forget it. We're done," She turned on her heel and left me, standing alone with tears rolling down my cheeks and my arms folded over my chest._

_It wasn't the most dramatic or the loudest fight that I had ever had, but it was my first fight with Sonny. It hurt. It cut me pretty deeply. I had to sit down on the couch for a good ten minutes and calm myself down before I could grab my bag and head out to my car. But even then, as I climbed into my car, I broke down again. My forehead bashed into my horn several times and I scared some of the crew members leaving the set. My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and I squeezed my eyes shut. But the tears just wouldn't stop. I needed them to stop before I could go home. There was no way I was going to leave my car here. Nope._

_I don't know what it was that stopped me from crying anymore, but several moments later, my eyes just stopped producing tears. Was I dehydrated? Maybe. I don't really care right now. I need to get home._

_I drove back to my apartment and I climbed the staircases slowly, taking each step as carefully as I could, using the railing as a support all the way up. Once I made it to my door, I unlocked it with ease and practically stumbled inside. I fell onto the couch where I just cried my eyes out. I couldn't think. I could barely breathe. I just wanted to die. I buried my face into a throw pillow on the couch and inhaled deeply. But when I ran out of oxygen, I automatically breathed in again, despite the hot air moving against my face and burning my skin. My stomach was empty. My heart felt weak, like it actually hurt because I had lost her._

A similar feeling overwhelmed me as I continued to write, but then my hand paused momentarily. My eyes scanned over what I had written in my notebook. I had every intention of writing a letter to Sonny, to tell her everything and to apologize. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to confess everything to her, tell her the truth about anything and everything, then tell Marshall I wanted out of my contract. But every time I read over the first few lines of my letter, I felt tears prickle my eyes...

Dear Sonny,

Do you remember the first time we met, and how cold I was towards you? Just think, several days after I arrived at _So Random_, you had me smiling with every word you said. You give me butterflies. When I'm not around you, my heart actually _hurts_. I have a pain in my chest and it's the most terrible thing in the world.

I hope she feels the same way about me. I don't know if I can even live without her in my life. Just being home in New York for what, a day? It hurts like hell. I mean, yeah, we're not talking... but I get to see her, I get to hear her voice. It's almost like she's there. I just don't know anymore. I sighed and threaded my fingers through my hair slowly. That's when I heard my cell phone going off. I had an incoming call, and it wasn't a phone number that I knew. I was reluctant, but I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" My voice sounded far more broken than I wanted it to sound.

"Alex? It's Tawni," How did she... Sonny gave her my number, of course. "Are you in New York?"

"Yeah, why? What's up?"

"Well... my limo didn't show up and I'm at JFK. Do you think you can come pick me up?" She sounded a lot different over the phone.

"Sure. I'll be there in like... twenty minutes?" She told me where she would be and I told her I'd try to be quick, but New York traffic was a pain sometimes. Good thing I had magic on my side.

-x-

When I arrived at JFK airport, twenty minutes on the dot, Tawni climbed into Justin's Honda Civic. He said I could borrow it since my truck was still in Los Angeles, parked at my apartment. I helped Tawni get her suitcase into the trunk and then I started driving her to her hotel, abiding by the normal laws of society and not abusing magic to cater to my needs.

"So, why are you in New York anyway?"

"Didn't you hear?" She asked; I looked at her, puzzled. "I left _So Random_," She explained to me. "I'm here to start filming this movie that I got a major role in,"

"That's pretty cool," I offered. But I didn't really care about her life. I drove her to her hotel and bade her good bye and good luck.

I drove back to Waverly Place, parking Justin's car with ease. I made a beeline for my bedroom. I had to finish writing that letter to Sonny. And when I finished it, I was going to hand deliver it to her.

When I got into my bedroom, I locked the door behind me and sat on my bed. I grabbed my notebook and the same pen I had before and just... kept on writing from where I left off:

The truth is what you wanted, right? Okay. Here it goes: I'm a wizard. Whenever I would rush out on you or I would disappear for a day or two without a word? I went home to New York City by way of magic for my wizard lessons with my brothers Max and Justin, with my father teaching us. Remember the day you found that wand that fell out of my bag? Yeah, that's the wand I use to do magic with. I don't need to use it, but it sure does help. I seriously suck at remembering spells, so I usually have to make due with crappy improvised spells.

Sonny, I never meant to hurt you. All I want to do is make things right because I love you. I am so in love with you it's not even funny. Actually, it's more unbelievable than anything... the fact that you got me to fall in love with you so fast is remarkable. I don't know how you did it. But hey, good job for you.

I told Justin about us. He's the only one in my family that knows. He really wants to meet you. Someday, you'll have to come out to Waverly Place and meet Justin and the rest of my family. You could even meet Harper. I bet you two would get along well. She's always happy, just like you. You and Harper are a lot alike, except that I don't have dreams of holding her in my arms like I do with you. I miss holding you. I miss being close to you, period.

I don't know if this letter is going to help to mend our relationship at all; I really hope it does something to benefit both of us. I really care about you. I understand if you don't want to date me again, but I at least want to be able to talk to you again... maybe do our sketch again? I miss writing with you. I miss hearing you laugh at my lame jokes, even the ones that aren't even funny, but you always laugh at them anyway. You were such an amazing girlfriend and I was so terrible to you in every sense of the word. All I want to do is make things better between us.

Love, Alex.

Once I finished the letter, I folded it up and stuffed it into an enveloped, licking the envelope closed. I wrote her name across the front of the envelope and held it in my fingers carefully. I chewed my bottom lip tightly between my teeth and I just sat there for what felt like ages. Then I rolled off of my bed, only moments later, and slipped on my boots. I was already wearing pink skinny jeans and a white tee. I grabbed my wand and swished it about, grabbing my bag and the letter. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of her apartment door. It was now or never, I told myself.

Tucking my wand into my boot, I clenched a fist with one hand and rapped my knuckles against her door. I was unsure of who would answer, but when I saw that it was Sonny, I was relieved on the inside.

"What are you doing here," She asked me, her arms folding over her chest as she spoke.

"I deserve that." I muttered, handing over the letter to her. "That's for you. I hope that explains everything that you wanted to know. I just wanted to tell you how... how sorry I am," And with that, I walked away. I saw her open the envelope and close the door. I hope she would actually read the letter that I wrote to her.

-x-

"What do you mean you want to leave the show?" Okay, so my plan of telling Marshall that I wanted to leave wasn't working out so well. His yelling made me wince.

"I violated my contract." I squeaked to him. His brow furrowed.

"Did you get arrested and manage to hide it from me? Alex, listen kid... you're talented," He began a little rant of how much he loved having me here and whatnot. But I shook my head to him. I couldn't listen to his babbling.

"Marshall, I love it here, I really do. But I can't..." I sighed and stepped away from him. "I just can't do it anymore. It's too much. I miss New York," I lied to him and folded my arms over my chest as I looked down.

"All right, all right..." He sighed and nodded slowly to me. "I'll give you a day to think it over. But I need a final answer from you by tomorrow afternoon at three." He explained to me, holding up his hand when I tried to protest. "Just... give it a little thought," Then he turned on his heel and left me alone in the prop house. When he moved out of the doorway, I saw that the door was still open. Sonny was standing there, hugging the teddy bear that I had given her on our one month anniversary.

"You know, I still sleep it." I knew that she was referring to the bear. She told me that when I was around to hold her, she held the teddy bear to make it seem as though she was sleeping next to me. I thought it was cute.

"I thought you hated me." I replied to her, rather quietly. I was trying to sound mean but I just... failed at that. I could feel those butterflies fluttering in my stomach again.

"And I really don't want you to leave the show," She added. "I mean, Tawni is gone. If you leave, it'll only be Zora, Grady, Nico, and I. How lame," She complained to me. She set the bear down on the couch and reached into her jeans pocket, pulling out the folded up letter. "Thank you for telling me the truth, Alex."

"It doesn't matter now, it's too late." I told her. She raised her brow at me. "We're done, remember? And I'm leaving the show," I shrugged weakly to her. I continued to straighten out the box I had of my stuff from our dressing room. I felt her grab my arm, her fingers curling around the space just below my elbow, the contact between our skin practically burning my flesh beneath her touch.

"I really don't want you to leave," She whispered to me. I ground my teeth hard against each other and I looked up at the ceiling, shaking my head just slightly. She playfully dragged her nails along my arm, letting her fingers slide into the spaces between mine. Oh, she is terrible. She knows my weaknesses better than I do, what the fuck.

"Sonny, I'm packed. I have almost everything out of my apartment. I just have to call my landlord and tell him that I need to get out of my lease and..." She squeezed my hand, making my heart start to race in my chest. "I'm not staying,"

"Why not?"

"If we're not together, then what's the point? I can't be around you without my heart aching. It's bad enough that I get overwhelmed with butterflies when I hear your name."

"And you don't think I get the same way when I hear your name?" She replied, using her free hand to turn my face so I would look at her. My eyes were darting, looking anywhere but at her; I just couldn't look at her. "Alex, look at me." When she said my name, I couldn't help but look at her. Our eyes met and I fell for her all over again. I just couldn't help myself.

"Sonny," I managed to choke out her name and she smiled softly, leaning her forehead on mine. My eyes closed when our foreheads touched.

"Are you really a wizard?" She asked quietly and I laughed gently. "Oh, come on. You really expect me to believe you?"

"I do, yeah. And I could get in a load of serious shit for telling you..." I told her, opening my eyes again. I moved my forehead from hers and reached into my right boot, taking out my wand to show her.

"Prove it to me then." She told me, letting go of my face. She didn't let go of my hand though. I didn't think she really wanted to. But I didn't really mind. That's quite all right by me.

"Well... _how_ do you want me to prove it to you, Sonny?" I asked. There were a ton of ways I could go about doing this.

She sighed and bit her bottom lip, thinking. She was in somewhat deep though. She licked her lips and then smirked a little. She leaned towards my ear and whispered something into it; I felt my face grow hot.

"No, I'm not doing _that_. You're perfect just the way you are. That's why I love you so much," I told her quietly. She giggled and pressed a kiss against my cheek.

"Okay, fine." She squeezed my hand again. "Let's go to the moon,"

"Oh, you don't want to go there. It's not fun at all." I replied to her. Honestly, I had never been to the moon. I was just being lazy. "Why are you trying to be all... extravagant? Can't you think of something minor?"

Sonny rolled her eyes to me. "You are so lazy, Alex." Ugh, fine. Before she could say anything else, I started running out of the prop house and over to _the Falls_ set. We could see Chad and someone else doing a scene and cameras were rolling.

"Watch this," I muttered an improvised spell under my breath – "_Chad Dylan Cooper sleeps like a log, make his voice sound like the croak of a frog_." – and pointed my wand in Chad's direction. Sure enough, the next line that came out of his mouth resembled that of a croaking ribbit. Sonny cupped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter and she squeezed my hand tightly. She pulled me to our dressing room. Luckily, now that Tawni was gone, we had a dressing room all to ourselves. She locked the door behind us. I tucked my wand back into my boot.

"Well, I don't think I believe you, Alex." She told me, letting go of my hand. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her.

"Gosh, Sonny... what _else _do you want me to do to prove to you that I'm a wizard?" I asked, but I was keeping my voice down. Vents had a way of carrying voices to unwanted listeners in other rooms; I had learned that the hard way.

"Kiss me in the rain." She told me, her arms folded over her chest. She was standing a few feet away from me, almost in the middle of the room.

"Right now? But it's not raining..."

"So make it rain. You're a wizard. You can do that, can't you?" She asked, shuffling her foot against the carpet shyly and shrugging, a small smile on her face. It was a shy smile. She was nervous; I could tell by the way her cheeks were a light, rosy red color.

"I can, but then we're going to get all wet... and it'll ruin our hair,"

"We can fix that later." She reassured me. I reached into my boot again and uttered the spell to make a rain cloud appear over both of our heads. As I took strides to move closer to her, the cloud began to shrink in size, so it only covered the space above our heads. I tucked my wand back into my boot and tried to get her to unfold her arms from her chest. She did, and she wrapped her arms up around my neck.

"Believe me yet?" I asked her, holding her hips to bring her closer. The dark cloud above us rolled its thunder quite loudly and crackled its lightening, making the whole room ten times brighter for a split second.

"Ha, not a chance, Russo." She whispered back to me, leaning her forehead on mine.

"When are you going to believe me?"

"When you kiss me in the rain,"

"But we're not a couple; why would I kiss someone that I'm not dating?"

"Because you love me, remember?"

"But do you love me, too?" I noticed a slight hesitation in her demeanor. She shifted her head to bring our lips closer, only a fraction of an inch apart. Her breath was tickling my chapped lips and she was driving me crazy. The worst part? She _knows_ she's driving me crazy, too.

"I do love you, Alex." Before she could even take another breath, I pressed our lips together in something of a rather rough kiss. But I could feel her smiling into it. We stayed like this for awhile, ignoring the frantic knocking at our dressing room door. It didn't matter that Marshall was outside of the door, trying to get our attention. We were lost, as far as everyone else was concerned. However, they didn't know that we were lost in each other.

I still don't know if we're even officially a couple again. But what the hell. I don't care. Sonny said she would sleep over tonight; she mentioned something about missing the feeling she got when she woke up in my arms. I swooned when she mentioned it. I couldn't help myself. All in all, I'm just glad that Sonny gave me another chance.

**A/N: This is the end of this story. Thank you for all of my loyal reviewers. I intend to finish writing iRelationship now. Baha. So for any of you readers that aren't into iCarly, I'm sorry! I'll try to get more SWAC/WoWP & PPP & general Demena stuff up for you to read. :)**


End file.
